Comet (DC Comics)
Comet is the name of two comic book characters owned by DC Comics whose adventures have been published by that same company. The first character was a sentient horse with magical powers who was once a centaur in ancient Greece. The second character is a shapeshifter with three forms, male, female and winged centaur. Both characters are connected to the Superman family of titles. Due to the events depicted in the 1985 limited series, Crisis on Infinite Earths the first character's stories are no longer considered to be canon within DC's main shared universe, known as the DC Universe. Pre-Crisis Comet Comet the Super-Horse is a fictional character published by DC Comics. Comet first appeared in Action Comics #292 in October 1962, and was created by Jim Mooney. One of a series of super-powered animals, including Streaky the Supercat and Beppo the Supermonkey, that was popular in DC's comics of the 1960s. Comet was Supergirl's pet horse and while in his human form as Bill Starr, her brief boyfriend. Comet also had a brief romance with Lois Lane in her comic book. As he described to her telepathically, he was originally a centaur in ancient Greece named Biron. The witch Circe gave him a potion to turn him fully human, but by mistake made him fully horse instead. Unable to reverse the spell, she instead gave him superpowers, including immortality. Later, after meeting Supergirl, he went on a mission with her to another planet, where a magic spell was cast that turned him into a human, but only while a comet passes through the solar system he is in. As a human, he adopted the identity of "Bronco" Bill Starr, a rodeo trick-rider, whom Supergirl fell in love with. Comet made sporadic appearances in comic stories through the 1960s, and even became a member of the Legion of Super-Pets, a group consisting of the superpowered animals mentioned above. Powers and abilities Though unrelated, Comet's powers are similar to those of Superman and Supergirl, including flight, super-strength, and super-speed. He also has telepathy and telepathic vision. Not being from Krypton he is unaffected by Kryptonite and red suns. Also, each time a comet passes through the solar system he is in, he turns into a man. For a brief transition period, he is once again a centaur. Post-Crisis Comet A very different Comet was introduced in Peter David's Supergirl #14 (October 1997). This version was originally introduced as a hero with flight and cold-generation powers. Comet's appearance was unclear, as when using his powers he was surrounded by an aura of cold that made him resemble an actual comet. Comet looked like a man with three fingers, horse-like legs, long white hair, and a star mark on his forehead. There was a lot of speculation about who Comet was, but it was revealed that Comet was Andrea Jones (actually Andrea Martinez), a lesbian stand-up comic, who like her friend Linda Danvers (who could turn into Supergirl), could shape-shift between her human and super-powered forms (however, Comet's change also involved changing gender, from the female Andrea to the male Comet) Soon, it was learned that Comet's male form was originally Andrew Jones, a (male) jockey, who had been trampled by horses and "rebuilt" by an organization called "The Stable" as a superhuman with equine DNA. He rebelled against the organization and began operating as a superhero. On one of his first missions he attempted to save a despairing Andrea Martinez (who had just come out to her parents, and been rejected) from an avalanche, but they both died. As with Matrix and Linda Danvers (who had merged into Supergirl, the Angel of Fire), this caused them to combine into one being: the Earth Angel of Love. Comet originally was in love with Supergirl, and since he was the Angel of Love, made her have feelings for him too, but she rejected him when she learned he was also a woman. This opened the door for the third Angel, Blithe, the Angel of Light, to use her powers to exploit Comet's heartbreak, and turn him against Supergirl. She enabled Comet to fully embrace his angel powers, transforming himself into a winged centaur. Blithe deceived Comet into joining the Carnivore (a powerful demonic creature who despised the Earth Angels, and sought their power). The Carnivore lost control, however, when Andrea abandoned her anger, learning that her mother had died, and had left a video apology for her actions. The three Earth Angels worked together to stop the Carnivore. Comet began a relationship with Blithe, since she loved both his forms (hinting that Blithe is bisexual). Powers Comet originally had the power of high-speed flight, and when he flew he left behind a freezing contrail behind him. Comet also generated a psionic aura which stimulated feelings of love in those around him. When he became an Angel of Love, he gained wings of ice, ice vision (blasts of subzero energy he released from his eyes), and a centaur-like form which gave him horse-like strength. Comet can shape-shift between his centaur form, and his female form of Andrea Martinez. External links * Biron the Centaur / Comet the Superhorse * Legion of Super-Heroes Roll Call: Comet * Silver Age Animals in Spandex Category:DC Comics characters who can fly Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics immortals Category:DC Comics telepaths Category:Fictional centaurs Category:Fictional horses Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:DC Comics angels Category:Fictional empaths Category:Fictional intersex people Category:Fictional lesbians Category:LGBT superheroes